B R O K EN
by Snowfluff12
Summary: Bloodclan has attacked the clans. They've killed every cat; Except a few who managed to escape. They met up together, beat up and furious they fled from their old territory. After moons of searching, they found the perfect territory. They decided there they would become a new clan. But they brings new issues, like competition, gathering cats, and predators. But, will they survive?
1. Stormclan

Cats screeched. Bodies fell. The clans were ruined.

"Come on!" Fawnspots yelled at Lilypetal as the fighting raged outside the nursery.

"I can't just leave our clan!" Lilypetal wailed, wrapping her three small kits around her tail.

"Would you rather stay and have you and your kits die? Or would you rather live and run?" Fawnspots hissed, jumping at anyone screech of pain outside.

"F-fine." Lilypetal said picking up two of the kits. I picked up the other, a smoky gray tom.

"On three." Fawnspots said "One…Two…. THREE!" And with that they ran. They ran as if Starclan depended on it.

Then there was a wail behind her. She turn and cried at the sight of Lilypetal laying on the ground in a pool of blood, a dark brown attacker dealing more strikes.

She put the kit down and leaped onto the cat. She clawed with all her might until she her the tom screech, then she let him go, racing into the forest.

"Fawnspots…." Lilypetal whispered, her gray pelt almost completely red.

She ran up to Lilypetal, sorrow almost drowning her. "Yeah?"

"The…The wounds are too deep… P-Please take good care of the kits for me." Lilypetal softly meowed.

She looked at the kits in sadness.

"W-Would you name them with me?" Lilypetal meowed, some happiness in her mew. She nodded.

"The…The white kit should be Snowkit." She said, while Lilypetal nodded.

"The pale gray should be Petalkit." She said, deciding not to name her Lilykit. Lilypetal purred. There was only one kit left, the dark gray one.

"The dark gray kit should be Stormkit. Just because the clan won't live on, doesn't mean it's legacy can't." Lilypetal meowed, her voice becoming weaker.

"Thank you Fawnspots. You were always my best friend… Go past the moor, you should be safe there…and t-tell my kits what happened when you think they're ready… Also, tell them I really… love…them…." Her voice faded completely and her eyes glazed over.

Fawnspots held back a sob as she pick up the three kits by the scruffs and ran out of Stormclan. Forever.


	2. Lakeclan

Nightgaze looked wildly around for queens, kits, and apprentices, clawing any enemy that got in his way.

Then, he saw two apprentices fighting a big black tom, side by side.

"Emberpaw! Ravenpaw!" He called, scratching a pale ginger she-cats ear.

They got the toms eye making him run, only to be found by another attacker. He ran over to them, slightly panting.

"We have to leave. Bloodclan is winning and more cats are falling." He said seriously

Their eyes were wide with sadness and fear.

"Come on!" He said weaving through cats and hoping the apprentices would follow.

Soon they were outside the camp. Bile rose in his through at the dead bodies and blood, but he kept going, occasionally looking back at the apprentices to make sure they were following.

They stopped half way on the fallen tree that they used to get to and from Lakeclan so they wouldn't be as wet.

"Where do we go now?" Ravenpaw asked shivering.

"I think we should go past the moor… none of the Bloodclan cats would be there." Emberpaw said, leaning against Ravenpaw.

Nightgaze nodded. "Come on, before they come after us."

Once they were off the tree and headed to the moor, he took one last look at his old home, then turned to look at the dark future ahead.


	3. Lightningclan

Amberleaf watched in horror at all the dead cats and the ones who were slowly losing strength.

She had already lost her apprentice to Starclan during this battle, but now her whole clan?

She grabbed some basic herbs and wraped them in a leaf, carrying it by her mouth, she ran into the battle, daring to escape.

"Well, were are you going?" Hissed a gray tom.

She lashed out at him, scratching his eyes. He screeched and she ran. She only stopped when she saw her best friend running aswell.

"S-Silversky?" She asked running up to her.

"Amberleaf! I thought you were dead!" She cried as they kept running, but slower now.

"No, I'm very much alive. Did you see anyone else escape?"

Silversky flicked her ears nervously. "Well… I saw Jayheart leave… but he was attacked…."

Amberleaf closed her eyes sadly. Lightningclan, and the other clans as well, were falling.

"Hey, look!" Silversky said, pointing with her tail at something moving towards the moors.

Those weren't just something… those were cats!

"Cats! We aren't the only ones escaping!" Silversky cried happily.

"Come on, let's follow them!" She said, picking up her speed.

Maybe… just maybe the clans hadn't fallen…. Yet.


End file.
